Arendelle's Assassin
by Icy Pen
Summary: Peter Cadwell is a Trained Assassin, who is paid by no other than Hans from the Southern Isles, to Kill the Queen. Soon after he befriends the queen and faces the fact that, he is falling head over heels for her. On this dangerous journey you'll find Romance, Stealth, Killing, and of course Death himself! (Disclaimer) I DONT OWN FROZEN FOR THE LAST TIME!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a cold raining night when I first remembered what happened while I was a baby. My mom had left me at a Ninjutsu Academy. She started to tear up while leaving me at the doorstep of the Master's home. I had started to cry. Then the master had picked me up and brought me inside. He then on raised me as his own.

-18 years later-

I had stood at the head of the school as the most excellent student. Since I was 6 master had taught me the ways of an assassin. He taught me of attack and defensive moves against any weapon, even the sharpest of swords. He also taught me the ways of the shadow and camouflage. I was lucky to inherit the power of the night I could blend in on any surface and walk or run without noise. I also inherited the power of fire, having fire at my disposal. I was graduating from the class for my training was over when my master had pulled me out of the celebration.

"My son, you must travel to Arendelle for your mission."

"Who has given me this mission master?"

"A man named Prince Hans, of the Southern Isles."

-3 weeks later-

I had reached Arendelle for my mission, to kill the queen. I had simply worn my robes and had my mask off but still had my weapons at disposal. I had seen the queen greeting the shipmates to the kingdom.

"Welcome to Arendelle, I am Queen Elsa." I thought to myself "She is a remarkable woman with her ice blue eyes, and her…Stay on the mission."

"I am Peter Cadwell from Corona." I was suddenly greeted by a redhead, but instead of admiring her, I had thought if she was going to be a threat.

"I am Princes Anna! I think you have heard of Rapunzel? She is my cousin!"

"I yes I know of Rapunzel, I had saved her life once." But I had seen an assassin from the rooftops with a bow aimed at us. I wasn't quick enough to pullout a shield, but instead got in front of the arrow and was hit in the shoulder. I had fallen into the water and blacked out. I had woken up in a large comfy bed in a huge room. I decided to meditate when the Queen had arrived.

"I than…Um Peter as I recall, what are you doing?"

"Your Majesty I am Meditating."

"What do you do in this meditating?"

"You relax and you go into deep thought and feeling nature around me. And it is relaxing."

"So I hope you are better?"

"Yes, but you will be invaded by a kingdom as you say of the Chang family." "They live in the eastern side of Asia and seek land for their navy." I said.

"How would you know?"

"That Bowsman, his insignia was from that clan. And usually the Chang assault will start with one arrow raining on a man. But when the full assault comes, it turns into thousands."

Elsa in shock was backing up to the window, but a man broke the window and was about to kidnap the Queen I throw a ninja star directly in the eye causing him to fall to his death. I quickly move and catch the Queen before she herself falls.

"Thank you for saving me again."

"It is not a problem, you majesty."

"You can call me Elsa." She suddenly went to the nearest guard and ordered them to increase the castles Guards on duty.

And suddenly say to me, "Oh silly me would you like a tour of the castle?"

"I would love one."

As she was showing me the garden I stopped and was amazed. The sight of flowers and soft grass touches your skin.

"I'm guessing you like this garden."

"It's a wonderful place to meditate." "I could show you know, if you had time."

"I'm free today so yes."

You had showed her the position to meditate and were going to show her how to mentally meditate.

"Clear all of your thoughts in your mind and close your eyes. Then you will feel nature surround you."

"So what happens when you do this?"

"I let nature guide me." "For an example Princess Anna and a companion are hiding behind the bushes, behind us, and are about 20 feet from us. Elsa looked and saw Anna and Kristoff spying on them.

"How do you know that?"

"I knew because I heard crunching of leaves and a giggle from Anna that I recognized at the boat greeting."

"You are amazing… at the meditating." She says while blushing.

"There will be an attack at the coronation party for Corona." I said.

"Why do you think that?" Elsa said in a worried tone.

"Just a hunch" I said. "There will be many people gathered and defense is low priority." "I didn't mean to upset you; I just wanted you to…" I was suddenly interrupted by a man choke wire at my neck. Elsa screamed as your body was being dragged by Prince Hans himself while his men fired upon Elsa, Anna, and Anna's friend.

"Hello old friend…" Hans said.

"Hans what do you want?"

"I wanted Elsa Dead!" "Not loved upon!"

"I do that so I can enjoy the death…"

"Your so cruel…I like that."

"Release me so I can go back to my mission."

"Oh yes ok …Guards release the Assassin!" I was knocked unconscious and was thrown at the gate of the castle. Elsa came to me as my collapsed body of mine was too tired to respond. The next morning I woke up in a room. It was not my room it was Elsa's room. I had seen a body in the bed with me.

"Elsa?"

"Oh good morning Hero how do you feel?"

I suddenly jump out the bed and was awkward to the fact that I had slept in the same bed with the queen.

"Did I make things awkward?" Elsa said saddening her voice.

"No, no just shocked that you allowed this."

"You saved my life and I owe you." "I know you like me Peter stop with the act." Elsa said while beginning to yawn.

"I don't… really."

"I took you to a troll and he showed me what you were thinking."

"Did he" I said in embarrassing tone. Then I lead into Elsa for a kiss. Then as I lowered Elsa's shirt strap Anna came in the room.

"Hey Elsa lets go…" Anna had stopped to see me and Elsa making out. "So you and Peter can have some time alone." Then I felt my hands burn. I put on my suit and my weapons.

"Peter its ok I'll leave you, continue on. "Anna said.

"Yea come back to…" Elsa said. I had interrupted her sentence by jumping out the window. They both ran to the window to see me fine and walking away. They both ran for me, trying to keep up. Elsa then froze one foot in place. Then they had questioned me.

"Why did you leave the room?" Elsa said.

"How did you do that?" Anna said in awe.

"I just have to go I'll be back soon" I said.

"Just tell us!" Elsa said.

"I'll be back soon!" I said while fire emitted from my hands. I had melted the ice and ran off.

"Peter wait! We can talk about this!" Elsa said.

I stopped running and let them catch up.

"We can't talk about this I like you a lot." "But I can't see you anymore."

"Why just tell me why?"

"I was ordered to kill you."

"I don't know what to say." Elsa said.

"Then don't say anything."

I saw Hans behind Elsa ready to strike when I got in the way of the sword. The sword went through my heart. I was puzzled to see the sword in my chest.

"What a shame you were such a good liar." "I'm doing the love part cause it's more enjoyable for you when you kill her, nice." "Well hello Elsa, oh you brought Anna to that's nice." As he said that he Pulled out the sword from my chest. I fell to the ground. I had mouthed the words "run" to Anna and pointed to the ball I was holding in my hands and made a "explode" gesture.

I got up saying "Hans I want to show you an new thing I made."

"What is it?"

"It's a ball that bounces."

I winked at Anna and Elsa and they both ran. Then I threw the bomb at the ground and smiled at Hans. When the bomb had caused its havoc I stood up. The bomb had healed me by its fiery blast. My wound was healed and decided to access the casualties. Hans was defiantly dead and his to guards were also. I then ran to the castle. The people were frightened at the fact that I had shown them my fiery power. Then Guards surrounded me with spears. I had surrendered and put the chains on myself. I was taken to the dungeon, and was chained to the wall. Then I heard the voice of Elsa.

"Elsa?" Elsa then got to my cell.

"You are sentenced to death for attempting to murder the Queen." Elsa said.

"As you wish." I said solemnly.

"Give me a reason I should not kill you."

"I have not excuse. I betrayed you, and I loved you since first glance, but it wasn't meant to be. How much time do I have to live?"

"A few minutes"

"Can you just get me up there and finish me?"

"Guards take him to the area of the noose." Then I was taken to the area where I would die. There were civilians there crowding each other to see what was happening

"Any last words?" ELs had said while grazing a tear off her face.

"I wish I could of had more time with you, even when you set me up here. I didn't lie of the love I felt about you. Yes I was assigned to kill you but my heart raced around you. You will be my truly love of my life. I knew this would happen if I had turned myself in, but I wanted to see you again. I'm sorry my love that I have failed you. Suddenly Elsa started crying and I was dropped. I had remembered how to stay alive for hours while being hanged. I had taken smaller and shorter breaths. Then I was freed. I didn't know what had happened. I heard lots of noise and people whispering. I had gotten up from the bottom I saw my master confront Elsa.

"Master?"

"My son, I knew you were too weak for this job so I will have to do it for you." Then I grabbed the sword by its blade and melted it off.

"Peter Don't makes me kill you too."

"Elsa run now!" As I said that I used the blade as my weapon. I was fighting my old master when he was shot with an earthly arrow. His body was surrounded by branches, squeezing him until his body gave out and exploded. Then I was shot with an arrow in the chest and fell into an eternal sleep. The riot had ended the hunter was tracked down and was killed on site. Elsa was running towards me shouting my name. Then Rapunzel showed up from the midst.

"Rapunzel please help him!"

"What are his powers?"

"Fire and the night" Elsa said. Then Rapunzel ripped out the arrow.

Then she had started the song:

_Fire, burn and glow_

_Let your shadow rise_

_Make the clock reverse_

_Bring back what once was his_

_Heal what has been hurt_

_Change the Death's design_

_Save what has been lost_

_Bring back what once was his…_

_What once was his_

Then she had started a small tear and it dropped in my wound.

_Shadow, rise and shine_

_Show him his fiery glow_

_Let him rise again_

_Bring back what once was his…_

_What once was his_

I had awoken but my eyes were rolled up and all that was shown were white.

"Rapunzel what happened" Elsa said.

"I don't know that has never happened before."

I had unsheathed my Katana and got into a fighting position facing Elsa.

"Rapunzel what's going on?"

"I think he is under control, he is in a stance to fight you." She said while walking backwards.

Elsa then made her armor with ice and a sword that would freeze a man.

I had made an Obsidian suit that was strong yet flexible. Then my sword then was coated with obsidian and caught ablaze. I wall-ran until I was in Elsa's blind spot and leaped for an attack. Elsa had caught up and parried the attack and it was on. We had parried until I had woken up and saw what happened. I dropped my sword and waved at her signaling not to strike. It was too late she had struck me in the ribs. The obsidian crumbled and u fell to my knees. I had taken my mask off to reveal I wasn't in the trance.

"Need fire" I said weakly. A guard had handed me a torch and I had taken the torch and I caught my wound ablaze. Everyone was at shock.

"No need to worry, I heal with fire."

The crowd is soon relieved of the situation. I then called for a guard.

"Guard I am turning myself in for the charges of attempt assassination of the Queen."

"What are you doing?" Elsa said.

"If I turn myself in I can't hurt you anymore." I said.

"You didn't hurt me."

"When I was in the trance my body wasn't just simply parrying your attacks but learning your moves." I said. "Goodbye Elsa." Then I bowed my head and was escorted by guards. I was to wear anti-magic clothes from Pabbie which I was glad he did. Once a day I was greeted by Elsa, trying to get me out of the cell but I refused. That had been 3 months ago. The guards say that the Queen has found a man and was engaged. I was not surprised of the news; it was good for her to move on. Then Anna had visited me.

"Guards I'm taking Peter out on a walk."

"Yes your Majesty"

Anna had taken me on a small boat ride. There was another man on the boat, Kai, rowing the boat around.

"What is this about Anna?"

"I need your help." "I want you to kill the man who is getting married with Elsa."


	2. Chapter 2

"What?" I had said in a shocked manner.

"You heard me, and I traveled back to your old home and got you these" Anna said while giving you gear. She had given you an Arrow kit with some elements like ice, earthly, etc. A bow that is stronger than the old one and is painted black with red splatters covering the bottom of it that also folds in half, a small crossbow, fingerless black gloves that have iron on the knuckles, some money, climbing pick made of iron, detracting wrist claws, some Kunai and ninja stars, a coat that had a hood, a mask that only covers the nose and mouth, and the most important of them all explosives. I opened up the coat and found many small and large pockets to conceal the weaponry.

"Do you like it?" Anna had said.

"I love it" I said. "But how did you get to Asia? It's a long trip."

"I took a voyage there and your suit has the address on it. So it wasn't hard, and I got to meet your friends." "They like love me or something."

"In the school it's polite for boys to love any girl who enters." "Anyways I didn't know that cute and cuddly Anna can be so dark."

"You'll see that side when you've crossed it."

"Where is he?"

"Picking up some bread with Elsa so it shouldn't be so hard"

"Consider it done" I said. Then I backwards dived into the water only to surface on a ledge into city. Then I pulled myself up and dried myself by running on rooftops to find the man. Then suddenly I found the man. I went to the street and found a random stranger.

"Excuse me I'm a little new to this establishment and I was wondering who is that chap next to Elsa?"

"That would be James Charles the III" the woman said. Then I had given her a bronze coin and went off. I climbed a wall and was on the opposite side of James. I aimed my bow with an Earthly Arrow loaded. Then I held my breath and shot. I had hit James in the back and roots began to grow from the arrow.

"Elsa! Help!" James said while screaming in pain.

"James! No!" Elsa said while crying at the scene. James' body was engulfed with roots, then his body exploded but his chunks of meat and blood was contained and eventually rotted with the roots that contained him. Elsa then saw the culprit, me. But she hadn't seen it was me and ordered the guards on to me. I ran rooftop to rooftop and avoided the guards and their arrows. I then went to a bar called "The Snuggly Duckling" I opened the door and walked to the bartender.

"One Roman Beer mate" I said.

"Well we got regular beer, but not your stuck up beer." The bartender said while the rest of the people laugh also.

"Well laugh but we'll all die if I pull this." As I was holding a bomb with a string attached. Then the bar had quieted and the bartender handed me a cup of beer.

"Liven up it's just a rock!" I said while sipping on the beer. Then the bartender and the rest of the barmen laughed their head off at the joke. Then I paid for the drink and left. I saw Elsa in the town square. As I was walking behind her she froze me into place. I couldn't move my arms or legs, as I was hesitating Elsa walked towards me.

"So you think you can sneak up to me you murderer." She said coldly.

"If you want to reveal me that's fine but you will regret it." I said while having the mask on. Then she took off the hood and mask and saw it was me.

"Peter?"

"I told you."

"Why would you do that?" she said while crying softly.

"I was commanded to." I said without any emotion. Then I broke loose and ran away. Then she had made an ice bow and shot me on my hind leg. I skipped away but saw that the ice was growing to my calf and froze the whole left leg. She had merely walked towards me. But I had a plan, so I went to the nearest edge where land met water and jumped in. Then I was surfacing until I heard a loud bang and blacked out. I awoke Morning time and looked around what seems to be a room in the castle. Then I tried to leave but I was chained from hand to hand and feet to feet. I sat up and wondered what had happened while surfacing. Then Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Rapunzel and husband Eugene came in the room.

"So, why is Peter chained from his hand and his feet?" Anna had said.

"He killed James" Rapunzel said.

"Let us take care of it" Kristoff said while pointing to Eugene. The girls then left and it was just them in the room besides me.

"So why did you do it Peter? Jealousy, Power, Money?" asked Kristoff.

"I wasn't paid to do it" "I just was told to do it and I did" "I'm sorry guys that I have to do this to you." Then I jumped off the bed and head-butted Kristoff. He fell to the floor and was unconscious. I then melted the doorknob in place.

"Eugene don't do this man you and I come from the same place."

"I didn't kill I stole" Eugene said while pulling out a sword. I dodged a sword swipe and punched him in the face. Then I undid the chain and got my coat on. Eugene then stumbled to me but I slapped him and jumped out the window. But I was too late Ice had formed around me and I was trapped in an ice box. I then I built up fire and exploded the ice box's roof off into water. I climbed out and was locked into a stare with Elsa.

"So you melted the doorknob shut and head butted Kristoff and punched Eugene…" Elsa had said.

"I also slapped him"

"Ok and now you pay the price" she had summoned ice chains that attached me and held me to the ground while I was kneeling. The chain also hooked up to my feet and my neck. She ordered the guards the rip off the clothes on my back and ready the whip.

"How come you have committed such brutalities?" Elsa said. But I did not answer. She nodded at the guard and the guard started whipping me. I contained my pain inside. This had gone until noon when all the sweat and blood were dripping from my back. She had melted the ice chains and I fell to the ground in pain. I yelled in pain I could contain it anymore. Then Anna came over to help.

"Anna don't do this this is the punishment I deserve for my crimes." "Just promise me that you'll take care of her for me." I said. Then she walked away in pain. The guards took me into the castle to make me a slave. I was serving supper time.

"Oh slave I need a refill of wine" Elsa said. I came over and poured her some wine. Then Eugene had said.

"Um Peter can I have some wine too please." I came over and poured him some wine but I accidently poured a drop on his white suit.

"I'm so sorry…" I was being frozen in place but I felt air on my back and knew I was going to be whipped.

"Elsa please I didn't mean to ill do better I promise." I said. But she had no mercy, he had made a ice whip and started whipping me in the same spots that were healing. I yelped in pain. Everyone was witnessing the pain I had gone though. Then Anna had stood up.

"Elsa wait…"

"Anna sit back down you are the stupidest person I've ever met!" I said but then I winked at her to show that I had lied. Then Elsa had slapped me in the face and continued to whip me at the table. Anna had stood up again.

"Elsa stop!" "Let me explain

"Anna if you stand up I swear I'll ki…"

"Shut up!" Anna yelled.

"I ordered Peter to kill James." Everyone was shocked of this news and I swore in my breath.

"I told him to kill James ok." Anna said while getting a wet cloth and running towards me. She laid the towel on my back and I screamed in pain. She had held me in her arms while tears dropped on my body.

"Why would you cover for me even if you knew that you would die?" Anna said while crying.

"Sometimes things are worth dying for, even my best of friends." I said while looking at my love. "Even my lov…" then I had coughed up blood. Everyone rushed to help me get to the hospital wing of the castle. I lost sight when I heard Eugene say "That's not good."


	3. Chapter 3

I reached Hell once more, no, it was not my first time there either. My first experience was during my training, I had climbed up a wall only to get shot by a misfired arrow. It had struck me in the left side of my ribs. The worst part was that I had fallen and landed on the ground, dead. Then I was greeted by Death himself.

"So I'm dead, this is how it feels like." I said.

"Well you haven't felt the real experience yet but you will." Death said.

"How so?"

"Just pay attention, you'll find out."

It had been 2 years ago and when I was shot in the heart I finally saw that it was true, but was resurrected and something happened, I was trapped in my body without controlling it. All I could do was see from my eyes. I was glad I was gifted with the powers of the night and powers of fire. Then I suddenly had woken up from my nightmares. I was in the hospital wing of the castle. I got up and put my clothes on and was preparing to jump out the window when I hesitated. It was not like it was my first time, there have been loads of times I had jumped out the window, but I decided to run out instead. I had gotten to my old room to gather some things when I heard some voices down the hall. I quickly climbed the wall and successfully suspended myself on the ceiling. Then Elsa came in the room, and was looking rather worried. I had then climbed out from the ceiling and went to the top of the door frame and swung myself into the hallway. I had been caught; Anna, Kristoff, Rapunzel, and Eugene had turned the corner to see me.

"Peter, are you feeling better?"

"Yes better."

Then I saw a mage cast a fireball at my room where Elsa was. I was too late to warn her, the fireball exploded, I saw a bit of metal fly to my face, make me fall out the window and land in the blissful garden. I stood up after a few minutes after struggling to find strength to do so. Then a maid, Gerda, had come to me.

"Sir, we are seeing ships of the opponents, we are facing with a thousand of Chang navy boats please help!"

I then went to the Barracks and found the commander of Arendelle's Army and Navy.

"You're not supposed to be here citizen, be gone!" The commander said.

"You have to listen to me if you want Arendelle to continue to prosper or it shall become into rubble after a few hours." I said. "You must tell the people to evacuate the city either go to the mountains or hide and protect themselves underground. Then you send our entire fleet and flank them from the left and the right of the city. You will position all the guards in the city protecting the people who have chosen to stay. All the bowmen will be stationed on the rooftops."

"What about the Castle? Who will protect the Queen?"

"We would create a diversion by shipping a medium-sized boat and sail it to the enemy. Then we sail all the staff, some sailors, some guards, the queen and the whole gang to Corona. I will stay back to fend off the attackers. I know their battle strategies." I said.

Then it was settled, the ships we sailing without Elsa knowing. Then I had to lie to all the people, including Elsa.

"Everyone to the boat we are sailing to Corona!" I said.

"What's with the random voyage?" Anna said.

"The King and Queen of Corona have conceived a child! Congratulations Rapunzel, you going to have a baby brother or sister!" I said.

"How come I was never informed of this?" Rapunzel said.

"I don't know but I heard it from the staff and decided we should visit Corona for a few days."

"I can't go I have to stay and keep up the kingdom." Elsa said.

"Well the rest of us goes!" I said. I had to get Elsa on to the boat, but how?

I had stayed back with Elsa while everyone was packing their things for the trip. I had found Elsa in the Library.

"Are you not going to the ship? They are sailing soon." Elsa said.

"I am staying back with you." I said. Then we kissed, but I had also injected her with a mixture that would knock her out for about 5 days. Then I packed as much things I could for Elsa. Then I carried her things and her to the boat. I had picked out a room for Elsa. I also had stuck a note to her desk and left. Then I got off the boat and waved everyone goodbye as the set sailed for Corona.

"Commander what should we do now?" The commander said while giving me authority of the army.

"We get to our positions."

I then went in the castle and made Guards out of obsidian and fire. Then I ordered them to their stations and attack only the Chang armies. I also had spare time and had all the Human guards wear my custom armor I had made out of obsidian, and then I decided to also make the weapons. I made a long path with mirrors to both the left and the right side of the island to tell the fleets to attack.

It was time I could see the enemies' battle boats. I then got the mirror and moved it up and down, creating a flicker effect, sending the message to the next man, and so on forth. Then a huge battle ship parted its way and loaded its front cannon at the castle. Then a boom and flying iron spheres where shot towards the castle.

Elsa had woken up to the sight of a small wooden room. Then she had looked for an explanation for this and found my note.

_Dear Elsa,_

_You are now on a boat safely voyaging to Corona where you'll be safe. I'm sorry that I had lied to you and the gang, but it had to be done. The King and Queen have agreed to take care of you for a few weeks. I am doing this because there were Chang ships advancing towards Arendelle. The kingdom needed a Queen to lead them after this battle. If I don't make it out alive I wanted to say for the last time. I love you with all my heart even those times where I was in pain because of you. I will love you to the end of days. And tonight is the end._

_Your Love,_

_Peter Cadwell_

Elsa was in shocked she had stepped away from the note and started to cry. Then Anna ran into a odd room to find Elsa crying.

"Elsa I thought you were in Arendelle with Peter? By the way have you seen Peter anywhere?" Anna said. Then Elsa had cried harder and pointed to the note. Then she had taken the note and ran to the decks.

"Eugene, Rapunzel, Kristoff look at this note Peter had written to Elsa." Anna said while crying.

They both had read the note and started to sob. Then Eugene had stopped crying and went to the boat master.

"Turn this boat around" Eugene said.

"No can do sir, under the orders of Peter this boat shall go to Corona at once." said the Boat Master.

Then he ran back to Anna, Rapunzel and joined by Elsa.

He had yelled "Did all of you know about this?"

Elsa turned to Gerda "You knew about this too?"

"Peter was trying to save the rest of Arendelle's hope, he wanted to go with you so much but he knew that he was going to stay to hold off the Invasion as long as he can." Gerda said.

"What do you mean Hold off?"

"He said that he saw way to much Enemy boats and concluded that they should all either surrender or die 3 day from now." "We have been on this boat for 2 days."

"We'll have time to get back to Arendelle in time" Elsa said.

"Under the commanders rules you shall stay on this boat and not to be returning to Arendelle until a week has passed by."


	4. Chapter 4

I had melted the cannon rounds in midair. Then I saw the flanking strategy begin, I saw our fleet destroy most of the Enemy fleet until another Hull-buster come into play then I saw that its ship was too great for our fleet and see it sail under our first wave. Then I sent the second wave of boats as a distraction. Then I made cannons that spat out hardened lava. It would hit the boat and burn the boat to pieces. But an enemy boat filled with trained ninjas crashed into Arendelle's harbor. Then came out the Ninjas, murdering all the guards what were outside of the castle's walls. It was a bloodbath, only a handful of guards actually survived the assault without injury. As I was talking with the survivors I saw another assault take place.

"Everyone to the castle now!" I said.

We had closed the gates and had been given a chance to think.

"The rest of you guys who are hurt go to the spare boat I had left and go to Corona and tell Elsa about this, we are going to be defeated. If you wish to stay to the end with me that would be great otherwise safe sailing." I had said before going to the gate.

Then I was greeted by the Commander himself, Sir John. As the door became weak to hold the battling rams the enemy has acquired I had said to John.

"If we don't make this out alive I would like to say that I have been an honor fighting with you to the end." He had said.

"May we see the light on the other end, together." I said as the door broke open.

At the end of the fights the Boat master had turned the ship around, back to Arendelle. After a few days of Voyaging they had spotted Arendelle, in ruins. When the Ship had docked Elsa sent the remaining guards to patrol the area and to kill any Chang left. She had ran to the castle gates to see Sir John dead next to a man with a mask.

"Is that him?" Rapunzel said referring to me.

"No" Elsa said while taking off the mask. Then a Witch came upon the group.

"Well it seems the prosperous Kingdom of Arendelle has fallen!" the witch said while laughing. Then Elsa saw me, jumping to the witch while she was busy. She felt like time was moving slowly when he had leaped for the witch. Then it was back to normal time when I had caught the witch trying to cast a spell on Elsa. Peter had moved her hand out of the direction of Elsa and was battling her. Then the witch casted a spell on Peter's minds wiping all the Memories about Arendelle. But they both crashed into the castles front door. The witch was killed as the impact of the crash had snapped her neck. As for Peter he was scratched but nothing more, for he had used the witch as a shield.

"Peter your alive!" A woman had said while hugging my body.

I quickly shoved her off and pulled out my Katana. "Who are you, and how do you know my name?"

"You have just saved us all from death Peter!" Anna said while running towards me. I then pinned her down.

"Your pity does not work on me, Peasant." I said while pointing a Kunai at Anna's throat.

"Peter your scaring me." Anna said while tearing up. I then got off of her and grabbed her, still pointing the knife at her throat.

"If you bother me, the girl dies." I said while walking backwards toward the stairs. I had picked out a room from the top floor that was a great place to escape from and was easy to defend. I was a big room with snowflake walls. The redhead was sitting on the bed tearing up.

"So tell me how do you know me?" I said while wiping a tear off of the girl's cheek with my Kunai.

"You have saved me from getting hurt all the time, and that blonde girl you saved her a lot too." The girl said.

"What's your name."

"Anna"

"So Anna do you have proof of this?" then she reached for my coat and I pointed my knife at her.

"I'll do it" then I took my Shirt and my coat off revealing my scarred skin. She brought me to the mirror and showed me who I got the scars.

"These on your back were from my sister, the blonde one, for killing her fiancée. I had told you to do it and you did, without telling her that I sent you to." "This scar on your cheek, this is from the arrow that skimmed you when you saved my life." Anna said. Then the girl had kissed me. She had taken off her dress; we had almost reached the bed when I then saw from the corner of my eye, the door open. I then grabbed Anna and pushed her behind me. I then readied myself for a fight with the rest of the group.

"You sick bastard! I'll kill you!" the blonde said while ice formed around her hands. I summoned fire and was ready to turn her into ash when I heard Anna talk.

"Elsa please don't…" that is what I heard before yelling out in pain. I had tried to get up but I fell to sleep. I woke up on the bed.

"Ah my head it feels like it was bashed with a frying pan." I said. Then I realized that I was in bed with Elsa and Anna. I put on my clothes and my boots and went off. I closed the door to Elsa's room quietly. I was walking to my room when Kristoff came out of a door space with a Broadsword.

"Kristoff what are you doing?" I said. Then Eugene popped his head out of a doorway.

"Oh you got you memory back, that's great! Blondie Pete's got his memory back." Eugene said. Rapunzel came to the doorway and said.

"Welcome back Peter, you scared us to death with that act."

"What act? I really don't remember what happened after I jumped onto that witches broom." I said.

"Well long story short that witch placed a spell on you, which lost your memory and almost killed Anna." Eugene said. Then I began to get dizzy and I had blurry vision.

"Hey Pete you ok?" Eugen said while pulling me up.

"Not again, move out the way" I said groggily. Then my vision was red, I came to to the nearest mirror and I saw that my eyes were on fire. Then Eugene had stood in the distance looking worried. I then jumped out the window while closing my eyes. I then opened my eyes and I was riding a beast with wings.

"Did I just make a fire dragon?" I said.

-A few months later-

I stepped off the dragon, after some time in the sky, it had vanished in thin air. Then I fell to the floor clutching my stomach. I then looked at my hands; they seemed to feel different than usual. I had tried to summon fire but instead it was lightning.

"Peter are you ok?" Elsa said.

"I think I have the power of lightning…" I said.

"Don't be foolish Peter." Elsa said. I then tested it out and i summoned Lightning and sparkes flew out of my hands.

Then I went to Pabbie for answers.

"It seems like you can inherit any power that causes fire." Pabbie said.

"That's great!" I said. Then I ran off when Pabbie was going to say something else.

"Elsa lets go to Corona for a day!" I said while bursting into her Library.

"That would take forever to get there."

"I have the power of wind and we could fly there!" I said.

"Well we can try."

Then we flew Corona and I landed the dragon at the docks and made it disappear. It was a surprise that Eugene and Rapunzel saw my cool trick.

"So you can summon a flying beast what other tricks can you do?" Rapunzel said while grabbing my arm.

"Um I can create lightning?" I said.

"Cool, what else?" she said in awe.

"Um and wind." I said. Then we had passed a girl and she grabbed my hand.

"Hey what the…" I then I had blacked out.

I was in a vision, it was me and Elsa on a small boat, looking at the lanterns. Then I saw a man come out of the water with a bent iron rod with stone connected to the end. I tried to warn Elsa but it was too late. The man wrapped the bar over Elsa's neck and let go, causing her to be cast out into the ocean.

I woke up on the street, shaking. I got up and took Elsa's hand and pulled her out to the docks. Then she finally was released from my grasp and said.

"Where are we going?"

"We are going back to Arendelle"

"We just got here!"

"Elsa, just trust me we have to go?"

"Well I don't trust you!"

"Elsa, just calm down I'll tell you what is going on…"

"Just tell me now!"

"Elsa, I'm doing this to help…"

"I don't need your help!"

"I see, I won't bother you anymore."

I got out a stick of dynamite and lit it, and then I set it right in front of me as I gazed upon Elsa. Then there was a large explosion and I was cast out in the sea.

-3 months later-

I had arrived at Arendelle. It had been in much beter shape than the last time I was here. They had finished repairs to the castle and strengthened the fleet and ground troops ten folds. I put up my hood and walked to the castle gates when I was stopped at the gates.

"Sir, the castle is closed for visitors."

"John?" I said while taking off my mask.

"Peter it's you!" he said while shaking my hand. "The Queen thought you were dead. Go on in" then he had opened the gate. I saw Anna alone at the garden.

"So this place is marvelous in person." I said.

"So you're the new guard don't try to flirt on me, it's not going to work." Anna said while reading a book.

"As I recall you flirted with me" I said.

"I will have you…" she said but stopped talking when she looked up and saw me.

"Sorcery, Guards seize this man!" Anna said.

I was knelt down in front of her. Anna then got out a whip and was getting ready to whip me when I said.

"So after I was whipped to keep your secret now you decide to whip me too?"

"Peter?" she said while hugging me and crying at the same time. I embraced her and hugged her for the longest of time. Then I saw Kristoff walk outside and was holding a knife.

"Hey get you stinking hands of…Peter your alive!"

"It's been a long time my friend."

"What happened when I was gone?" I said.

"I got married to Anna! Then Elsa…got…engaged" he said.

"Oh that's great, I'm glad she moved on." I walked the stairwell and saw Gerda and Kai.

"Gerda, Kai!"

"Peter!" they both said while hugging me.

"I am so glad I get to see you guys again!" I said. And on que my Stomach grumbled.

"So do you want to join us for dinner?" Anna said.

"Yes, that would be great." I said. Anna had shown me a room and got me clothes to wear for dinner. I came out with her picked outfit.

"You look great."

"I am not used to this I'm usually in my gear but it's good to wear new clothes." I said.

Then I was seated next to Anna at the table. I then saw Elsa come to the table, stressed.

"So Anna who is you new friend this time." Elsa said. Anna was about to speak but I spoke instead.

"I'm James of Corona, the new representative."

"I see." Then she froze me into place.

"So this is how you show your manners at the table…Witch!" I broke out of the trap.

"I'm sorry Anna I have to go." Then I walked away. I had gone to the hall way when I turned around and was punched in the face.

"Good shot babe." Then she had punched me continuously, until Anna stopped the punching.

"Stop the fighting."

"No, Anna don't let her stop, she doesn't need help." I said. Then she summoned frost at my face and punched through the ice. I fell and laid my head at a wall.

"Come on finish it Elsa, kill me, it will finally free you from my help and guidance." I said smiling. My face was full of bruises, torn lips, and bloody noses.

"Peter?" She had said while tearing up.

"Come on what happened to you didn't need help. Finish me off to prove your point." I said. But she didn't she stood there in shock. I dusted myself off and said to the queen.

"Pardon me your Majesty" I said while bowing. Anna then took me and brought me to the kitchen, and got a wet towel.

"Why did you let her do that?" Anna said while wiping off the blood.

"When I had known that I could inherit the power of wind I took her to Corona. We had a big fight and I sat down a stick of dynamite and dit exploded in my face. Then I went around traveling, and I'm back here again. I had told her that we needed to go but she insisted to stay. I didn't want to tell her the reason we had to go because she…" I said. Then a tear rolled down my face. I foretold the future; we were on a boat, looking at the lanterns in the sky. That's when I saw Elsa was choking from an iron rod; it was bended and was connected to a piece of stone. The attacker then dropped the stone and Elsa was cast into the sea."

"That terrible!" Anna said.

Then Kristoff can into the kitchen and saw the beat up me.

"Did Elsa do that?"

"I let her"

"Why did you do that?"

"To prove a point"

"What point?"

"That I'll die if I have to. To be with her."


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry guys about the time i had you in suspence! i was moving and couldn't upload any chapters! but here it is chapter 5!**

* * *

"Aw that's so sweet" Anna said.

"You guys go I can handle this" I said. Then they both left and it was just me. Then Elsa came down to see me.

"Did you need help finding me too?" I said. Then Elsa had smacked me in the face. I lifted my face up.

"So you need help finding me and fighting me." I said. Then I had another smack on the other cheek. Then she stood there and looked at me.

"Do you know how much pain I had to face when I thought you died?" she said while a tear rolls down her face. I continued to look ahead. Then she smacked me again, then she had punched me so hard I hit my head on a pot and fallen on the floor unconscious. I woke up midday out of the castle. I stood up and I saw a man standing there.

"So you're the guy my soon to be wife says." He said.

"Look man I don't want to fight." I said while standing still. Then he ran to me with a punch. I caught the punch and turned his hand upside down. I then broke his arm with a swift blow to the elbow. Then I pushed him to the floor and had put my foot on his throat. I put a little pressure on his throat to suffocate him slowly. Then Elsa cried out. She was greeted with Anna and Kristoff. I Back off of the man and saw Elsa come to his aid. Then Elsa said.

"Anna I need your help!" Elsa had said.

"No" Anna said. I was surprised when she had joined me instead of Elsa. Then Kristoff joined me too. I then walked away. I then I saw a blade go up my stomach. I knelt to the ground and then then fell. Elsa had lifted my head up and tossed away the bloody sword. Anna came into vision but I was collecting fire to heal me but I heard Elsa say something.

"If you collect fire to heal yourself my sister dies." Elsa said cruelly.

"Elsa, don't do this please!" Anna screamed. I backed away from the fire and Anna was let go, but I was stabbed again with the sword, above the other wound. Then she began to freeze me to death, by her icy powers. Then Kristoff pushed her off, and Anna took the torch and jabbed it into my chest. I then I felt better. I then took Elsa and brought her to her room. I had injected her with a fluid that would stop her magic for about an hour. I tied her to a chair.

"What are you going to do to me?"

"What is should of done a long time ago." Then Elsa started to cry.

"I will tell you why we had to leave that day in Corona." I then told her what happened and she began to regret everything she has done to me. I unbound her and then she pinned me to the wall. I then pulled her in close and we kissed. then we had reached the bed and both took our clothes off and started.

Anna POV

After a few minutes after starting Anna was walking toward the door and put her ear on the door to listen on what was going on.

She could only hear the moaning and gasping of Elsa. Then she heard a faint scream from Elsa. She busted the door down carrying a crossbow. She surveyed the scene, there were clothes scattered on the floor and Elsa's head resting on Peter's body. Peter then Put his hands up.

"What is going on here?" I said.

"Um uhh." Peter said. Then Elsa reached up to kiss Peter and saw me at the doorway with a crossbow.

"What are you doing here Anna?" Elsa said.

"I heard some screams" I said.

"Anna ill be there soon just wait in the halls." Elsa said. Then I closed the door and waited.

Peter's POV

"You have to go don't you…" I said.

"It won't take long, and then we could go again." She said while smiling mischievously.

"Ok" I said while kissing Elsa. I then saw the arrow come out of the crossbow and put my hand in the direction of the arrow.

"Aw Oh god!" I said while clutching my hand.

"Anna! What was that?" Elsa said.

"It looked like he was trying to ra…Oh I'm so sorry Peter." Anna said.

"Don't worry just give me a torch and I'll be fine." I then pulled out the arrow and applied the fire to the wound. It was healed and my hand felt fine.

"Ok Anna can we have to of privacy, please?" I said.

"Yes, so sorry!" Anna said while tearing up. I ran up to her and hugged her.

"It's ok it was an accident…you didn't know" I said while hushing her.

"Now go play." I said while pushing her to Kristoff and closing the door.

"Now where were we?" I said.

"I think I remember." Elsa said.

After the third time of this we laid in bed holding each other, and fell asleep. I woke up and I found a gift for me.

_Dear Peter,_

_I am so sorry for shooting your hand with a crossbow, it won't happen again and for a gift I gave you this. I hope you like it!_

_Your friend,_

_Anna_

Attached to the Note was a box. I opened the box and found a new coat with bigger pockets and a few arrows, gloves, and new mask. This coat, mask, and gloves were diferent. They were black but on the coat they had red outlines around the edges and corners. The mask was black with a crimson red flame emblem in the middle; also it was really soft on the side where I put my mouth on. The gloves had the red on the palm part of the gloves with the same emblem in black. I looked on the back of the coat and saw an outline in the same red if a fire emblem. I tried it on and I we suddenly in love. I went to find Anna, but had no luck. I then asked Gerda where she was ans she had told me that she was visiting the trolls.

So I rode my fire dragon to the trolls and found Anna alone with them. I dismounted the dragonand it vanished.

"There you are Anna I've been…"

"Peter, I'm pregnant." Anna said.

"Congratulations!" I said.

"How am I going to tell Kristoff It's not his, this baby is yours…" she said.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"What?" I said in shock. I didn't remember this at all.

"Ha, got ya!" Anna said.

"Haha you should have seen your face!" Kristoff said while popping out of a bush.

"So where are you guys really going?" I said.

"To the North Mountain, I want to see the Ice castle again." Anna said.

"Can I come? I don't really have anything to do." I said.

"Sure, the more the merrier!" Kristoff said. Then we rode off to the North mountain when Sven stopped. He had kicked his legs and made loud obnoxious noises.

"What's going on?" I said.

"He does that if there are wolves." Kristoff said.

"Protect Anna, I'm going to scout around."

"Ok, just be careful." Kristoff said.

"Come back soon." Anna said while trying to hide in the sled. I walked a few feet and heard an explosion then went flying. I landed on the sled; I then tried to get up and was choked by a wire.

"Run!" I said while getting choked. It was too late they had the Sled surrounded. I then torched the man choking me and shot fireballs to the next two men behind him. I went for another person and was shot with an arrow, and then another arrow hit me in the backside. I fell down into the soft snow, trying to breath. All I could here were the screams of Anna.

Anna's POV

I had just witnessed the death of Peter, the man who would die to save others. I started to scream at him. I went to his side.

"Peter! Wake up! Please!" but he was not responding. I had cried until the hunter pulled me up.

"Sir what shall I do to this wrench?" the hunter said. Then a man with black robes and a pointed hood came over with a knife.

"It's the princess! How lovely…Now where is this Queen that has the abilities of ice?" The Leader said. While touching me.

"No! Stop!" I said while squirming away. Then I saw Peter's I blink.

Peter's POV

I then woke up, I had thought to myself. _I guess someone was dumb enough to hover a flame near me._ I got up and threw a knife at the leader, but I missed him and got the guard behind him. I then saw an arrow hit the leader in the forearm. Then another arrow whizzed passed him and hit the man behind him. Then 3 shadows appeared from the west of us. I drew out my sword and was prepared to fight. I had lost a lot of blood and was trembling; I could not stand still to fight these people. Kristoff then got up and helped me fend off the strangers. One of the members aim and shot an arrow. It had merely passed me and hit the last of the hunters. I leaned against the sled and coughed up blood. Then I heard one of the group members' say something.

"We have to get out of this storm I saw a cave where we can stay." the stranger said. We hand no choice but to accept. All I saw after that was getting carried down the mountain.

I woke up and saw the attackers, I then kicked flipped myself up and pulled out 2 of my black Sai's.

"Peter, its ok there good people." I heard Anna say. I then saw her freezing in the cave. I then emitted fire in my hands and held them near Anna.

"Where is Kristoff?" I said.

"He went to get Sven with the group's leader."

"So you have a gift too." One of the strangers said.

"Yea, so what." I said while trying to warm up Anna. I then took off my coat and gave it to Anna. She then wore the coat and felt better.

"So who are you, and who are you with?"

"We are a group of ourselves, but we have no name." one of them said.

"Well what are your names?" I said while loosening up.

"I am Crystal, and I have the power of ice." Then the stranger took off her mask and had the same features of Elsa. Platinum blonde hair, freckles at the cheek, and icy blue eyes.

"I am Emily and I have the power of nature." Then this stranger took off their mask revealing a girl. She had black hair, and hazel eyes. I then felt roots grow and push me to her.

"Emily stop toying with the man." She than released me from her grasp.

"I am taken." I said.

"You can say whatever you want sweet cheeks."

"So your leader?"

"He is Jay, he doesn't really speak much." Crystal said. Then we saw Kristoff , Sven and Jay enter the cave. Then I looked at Jay, he had the same features as me, black hair and sharp hazel eyes.

"Jay?"

"Peter?"

Then he ran to me and we hugged.

"You too know each other?" Ann asked.

"How couldn't we, he is my little brother." I said

"Wait, Jay you didn't tell us that you had a hot older brother?" Emily said.

"Well I'm flattered, but again I am taken." I said. Then I heard some sighs and laughed on the inside.

"What are you doing here Jay?" I said.

"We came here because I think I might be Elsa's sister." Crystal said.

"I could see why." I said. I heard some agreement with me. "Why don't we go down to see her then?"

We had gotten back from the mountains in only hours. We then walked to the gates and saw Elsa in front of the big door to the castle. The newcomers then put their masks on.

"Anna! I have been worried sick!" Elsa said while running towards her sister. She then looked around and saw 3 strangers accompanying us.

"So who are your friends?" Elsa said.

"It's my little brother and his friends."

"How much younger is he?" Elsa said.

"6 monthes younger." I said.

"How wonderful, so what are your names?"

"Hi I'm Jay" my brother said. "And here is my crew, Crystal" he pointed to the blonde girl. "Then Emily." He had pointed to a black haired girl.

"Hi Elsa, I think I might be your sister." Crystal said while pulling down her mask. Elsa then stared at Crystal for a long time. Then ran to her and hugged her for the first time.

"I knew you were alive." Elsa said. Me, Anna, and Kristoff were puzzled.

"Wait you didn't tell me that we had a lost sister!" Anna said.

"Oh sorry, I forgot. But come in here." Elsa said while pulling Anna in the hug. Then all 3 pulled away.

"So what shall we do?" I said.

"Anna can you show the guests to Peter's room please, I need to talk…" then Elsa fell. I then caught her in my arms.

"Aw I think I broke my ankle." Elsa said while smiling at me mischievously

"Yes Anna, go show them to my room, there are enough bed in there for all of them and I'll go and help Elsa with her ankle." I said.

I then carried Elsa to her room and laid her down.

"I missed you when you were up in the mountains." Elsa said while undressing from her usual dress she wears.

"I missed you too." I said while kissing Elsa. After a few minutes, we heard a knock at the door.

"Elsa! I'm back from my adventure." The stranger said. I got up, dressed and went to the door. I looked at the hallway and saw no one.

"Hey buddy, down here." Then I saw a snowman talking.

"So I am guessing that your one of Elsa's creations right?" I said.

"Yes, I am Olaf and I like warm hugs!" he said.

"I am Peter." "Oh you like hugs right, ok I think if you ask Anna she will give you one." I said. Than the snowman ran to Anna's room. I closed the door and locked it. Then I went to Elsa in bed and continued and we both fell asleep. I woke up in the morning from a sound of a tap. Then I looked at the window and saw Jay hanging there. Then Elsa woke up, I then signaled Jay to go up and wait for me up there.

"Go back to bed Elsa it a little early. I will go out for a walk."

"Oh ok, be back soon." Elsa said.

I then got dressed and went out the window. I then closed the window and started climbing, until I got Emily's foot in my face. I lost my grip and was about to fall until Jay caught me.

"I got you man."

"Thanks Jay."

"So what is up, and why could it not wait until later when the sun is up?"

"Um we want to ask you a question." Jay said.

"Ok, tell me what it is."

"We were wondering if we could stay at the castle."

"Dude you're my brother, of course. Now I'm going back to the room."

"Ok dude see you later." Jay said. I then climbed back into the room and found Elsa there in only her under wear.

"So you were on a _walk_." Elsa said.

"Yea I…"

"No you lied, now you get punished." Then she pinned me on the wall and kissed me. While in the kiss I saw Jay and his crew watch then they went away. We walked to the bed and started all over again. We had fallen asleep, holding on to each other. Then there was a call for breakfast from Gerda. Me and Elsa had woken at the same time and quickly got dressed.

We went down to the dining room and saw that everyone was there. Crystal was talking to Anna and Kristoff while Jay was kissing Emily.

I patted Jay on the shoulder and said. "Your over doing it." And gave his a quick smile

"Shut up." Jay said while smiling also. I took a seat next to Elsa and Jay, and all of us began to eat.

"Dude how did you get that awesome coat? I need to upgrade mine." Jay said.

"You should really ask Anna, she gave it to me as a gift." I said.

"I'll show you guys the place, but what should we do besides that?" Anna said.

"You guys go on, I'm going to stay with Elsa for the day."

Then Elsa whispered in my ear. "If you go then I'll give you the best night of your life when you get back. I just want your brother's friends to be entertained."

"As you wish, you Majesty" I whispered back to Elsa.

"Alright seems tempting, I'll go." I said. "But I need to run some errands first, ill meet you guys at the chocolate story in 3 hours ok?"

"Sure, that great!" Anna said. Then Anna, Kristoff, Jay, Crystal, and Emily set off to explore the city.

"I will be back for you Elsa." I said while kissing her neck.

"I can't wait." she said.


	7. Chapter 7

I then ran off to the blacksmith and found the "elementals" which I had called their group.

"What are you guys doing here? I thought you guys were with Anna and Kristoff?" I said.

"Eh we wanted to see where you get your supplies." Jay said. "I am running low on Kunais"

"Oh follow me to the back room." I said. Then I saw the owner of the shop.

"He is the man you can ask all your needs." I said. "I'll take the usual please."

Then he had went to the back room and brought back my supplies.

"Should this help you guys?" I said.

"Thanks Pete, I got the bill."

"On me, I got this." I then plopped down a bag of coins and we left. Then when we got to a safe area the elementals then dug into the bag, like it was a bag of candy.

"Then to the potion shop." I said. We went next door to the potion shop and went inside. It had looked the same, potions lined up on the wall, with different sizes and shaped glasses.

"Oh, Peter, your just in time for your gift!" the owner said.

"Wait it had arrived?" I asked.

"Yes it is, I will go get it for you." The owner said.

"What came in?" Emily said.

"Hand held bombs. They explode on impact and they pack a punch. Its explosive range is 5 times more than a regular blast. It is also small, probably the size of walnut."

"Wow that's amazing!" Crystal said.

"Yea I bought a box, so I could share them to you guys." I said.

"Thanks Pete!" Jay said.

Then the box was a the counter, I paid the lady and grabbed a few and put them in a pouch, in my coat.

"Oh I see that you guys got the same style as I got. Jay had a lighter red with the same emblem. Emily had a tree and the color was forest green. But Crystal's was an icy blue, with an ice crystal emblem.

"You guys are looking great, you guys look like my followers." I said. Then we shared a laugh and set out for the next thing.

"Um…that is it for me, but I have a surprise for Elsa though." I said.

"What is it?" Crystal said.

"Roses and chocolates." I said. Then we went to the flower shop and got the rose. Then we met up with Anna and Kristoff at the chocolate store.

"I will get a box of chocolates and will have to go back." I said.

"Oh I see, we'll have fun with the Queen." Anna said while giggling.

"Shut up Anna" I said while nudging her.

"Aw Peter's got a crush on Elsa!" Jay said.

"Whatever." I said while blushing. I got the chocolates and left. I went to the castle when I was greeted by Crystal.

"So you and my sister are dating." Crystal said.

"Yes, and do you have a problem with it?" I said while being sarcastic.

"No, I think you make a great couple."

"So, what is this really about?" I said.

"You know how Emily and Jay are dating." Crystal said.

"Yes."

"Well, I kind of like…" Crystal said.

"So you like my brother, I think you should just tell him how you feel, but don't ask him on a date though." I said.

"Thanks for the advice Peter." Crystal said while I was running to Elsa's room with her present.

Crystal POV (After)

I thought, _Well I was using Jay and Emily as an example, I really like you, Peter. I wonder what Elsa would think about this. He told me to tell "Jay" about my feelings so why not? _I then ran back to Anna for some advice.

"So what should I do?" Crystal said.

"If he really feels that way about things, just tell him." Anna said.

"Thanks Anna, for the help."

"That's what sisters are there for." Anna said while popping a bal of chocolate in her mouth.

Peter's POV

I ran to Elsa's room and knocked on the door.

"Hey Elsa, Its Peter, can I come in?" I asked.

"Enter" Elsa said. I then saw rose petals on the ground and Elsa ready in bed.

"Well Elsa I got you a gift…"

"Just set it down on the table and join me in bed." Elsa said. Then I plopped it on the table and jumped into bed with Elsa. Then we started our night together. I woke up in the night with Elsa sleeping in my arms. I slowly pulled my hand out and went into the bathroom. I then looked in the mirror and saw Crystal there.

"Crystal, what are you doing here?" I said while still in shock.

"I wanted to tell you something." Crystal said.

"It couldn't wait until morning?" "What is it Crystal?"

"I like you. I mean I like, like you." Crystal said while smiling.

"Well you have a great taste but I am with Elsa so…"

"I thought you wanted me to say that to you."

"No, Jay wants girls to say that, not me." I said. I then pushed Crystal to the door and closed it on her, leaving Crystal alone in the hallway. I then go t back to bed with Elsa and slept until morning. i woke up and didn't find Elsa with me, just the sheets tossed off. I went to the dining table and did not find Elsa, Anna, or Crystal there.

"Have you guys seen Elsa anywhere?" I said.

"Library man." Jay said.

"Thanks man." I said. Then I went to the library. I opened the door and found all three sisters there, waiting for me.

"Hi Peter, we have been expecting you." Elsa said.

"What is going on?" I asked.

"Nothing much, just how badly you treated my sister, Crystal." Anna said.

"I had to, I would not date Crystal when I was going to propose to Elsa." I said.

"Wait what?" Crystal said.

"In the chocolate box was a ring." I said. I was going to make it a surprise." I then pulled out a box and then opening it to reveal a ring. I then kneeled down on one leg and said.

"Elsa Snow, will you marry me?"


	8. Chapter 8

"Yes! Yes!" Elsa said while hugging me. I the lifted her and twirled around.

"We have to plan this out. We have to get a cake!" Elsa said.

"A chocolate cake!" I yelled in excitement. We then ran to the dining room.

"Guys, I'm marrying Elsa!" I said. Then all the guys jumped out of their chairs and congratulated us. We then went to the library and started the wedding arrangements. After a few weeks of planning we were finally ready for our big day. Elsa was in her room getting ready while I was getting the wedding talk.

"Don't worry Peter; everything is going to be alright." Kristoff said.

"Yea dude it's going to be ok." Eugene said. Then it was time for the wedding we all walked to the church and got into our places. Then as I got into my place it began, Elsa's Uncle, the King of Corona was walking her down the aisle. Elsa looked marvelous in her ice gown, she wore an ice shaped necklace, and she seemed to be nervous. We had gotten to the vows and I had already been shaking.

"Elsa, ever since i saw you for the first time I was head over heels for you, I had literally fallen off the boat I was in." Everyone in the pews was chuckling. "All in a serious case I loved you from the first time I laid eyes on you. I will promise that i will be there for you, even to the end of my days." I said while finishing up my vow. Then Elsa had finished her vow and we both looked at each other ready for the words "you may kiss the bride." As it came I pulled Elsa in and kissed her as the crowd went wild. Then an assailant went for the death of the Queen, I then kicked the stranger to his knees. I lifted the mask and was stunned. It was Crystal under the hood.

"Crystal what the hell?" I said while lifting the sword to her neck. Elsa was crying at the fact it was Crystal that tried to kill her. I then was hit in the back of the head and was being dragged out of the church and heard the screams of Elsa drifting from afar. I woke up to the cold metal room. I saw Crystal holding Elsa by her braid.

"Crystal let go of her! I swear I will kill you." I said. Then crystal lifted a knife to Elsa's throat.

"So do you want to play the easy way or the hard way?" Crystal said. "You either stay here with me for the rest of your days, or she does."

"Elsa, I want you to move on and find other doors after this. I want you clean out all the things I have in your drawers even destroy any picture you have of me, and move on." I said while a tear rolled down my face.

"What are you saying Peter?" Elsa said while tears rolled down her face.

"Fine, I'll stay with you Crystal." I said, staring into Elsa's eyes. Elsa then was knocked out and was carried away. That would be the last time I would see Elsa.

Elsa POV

I woke up to the front gate of the castle, Anna then ran to me while she was crying. Kristoff had carried me to a room and that was all i saw for the longest time. I then woke up again but i was in my room. Anna, Kristoff, Eugene, Rapunzel, and the Elementals were crying.

"Where is Peter?" I asked. On que Jay had started crying even more. Emily then hugged Jay and started to cheer him up.

"Guys, Peter is here right? That all was a dream right?" I said while tears ran down my face. I soon was crying on Jay's shoulder and he was crying on mine. That had been 2 years ago.

Peter's POV

I was locked in a room, a room that had no window. I was kept there by Crystal, I had forgotten the real word of "love." It was now the meaning of "Meaningless sex with the girl who is enslaving me." I never got to see the outside, not even a picture. I always had books, but they had been the ones that Elsa owned and it was hard to read them without shedding a tear. I always was getting, whipped, cut, chained to a wall, and all the things that were in the category of "Enslaved." But one day I heard loud explosions and things unlocking.

"Hey please get my out of here!" I said. The door was unlocked and I saw a man, with a hooded leather coat there and he said.

"Follow me if you want to live." I naturally went with the odd man to a city. There were lots of snowflake flags everywhere. I was trying to figure out what it was until a girl bumped into me. She was a redhead, with icy blue eyes, with the cutest smile. I had seen this characteristics before.

"Um do I know you?" i said.

"Well you might know me as the Princess of Arendelle" she said. "Hi I'm Anna."

Then I had flashbacks and remembered what happened. "Anna?" I said.

"Yes?"

I then picked her up and twirled her until A man punched me in the gut.

"That's my wife you peasant, don't you ever..." he had suddenly stopped when he saw my face.

"K-kristoff?" I said.

"Peter!" he said while hugging me.

"I hope I know you or this would get weird." I said.

"You know me, I was you best man at your wedding." He said.

"I was married?" "Not possible, I'm... I don't know who I am anymore."

"We must go to Pabbie at once" Anna said.

We went into a sled pulled by what it seemed like a reindeer, and went to the forest.

"Why are we here, there are just a bunch of rocks here." I said.

"Hey, they are my family." Kristoff said.

"Well you might be a bit crazy then." I said.

Then a bunch of rocks became into a bunch of trolls. I started to lose my breath when fire spewed out of my hand.

"What the Hell is wrong with me!" I said.

"Son relax, let me help you." A troll said.

"No troll I have to..." Then the trolls attacked me, after a few minutes I was pinned to the ground. Then the troll then casted a spell on me and made me drink a soup. I then fell asleep and began to have multiple flashbacks_. All I saw that caught my attention was a cute blonde girl that would always come back to me. What had been her name?_

I woke up to my screams of the name of "Elsa." Then I fully remembered what had happened. The trolls got off of me and i ran down the mountain. Anna caught up to me and asked me a question.

"Where are you going mister?"

"To kill the one who separated me from my love, Crystal." I said.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys this will be the last chapter i upload for 2 days... I am at a starbucks uploaidng chapters for you guys so i hope you enjoy. I will get my internet back Thursday so I hope this will hold you off. I also have another Series so go and read that also while you wait! I have to go bye for now!**

**- Icy Pen**

* * *

"Peter just wait a minute ok? We have been trying to find her for 2 years ok?" Anna said.

"I cannot wait; do you know how much pain and suffering I had to go through to be here?" "If i wait all that wait will go in vain." I said while tearing up. "I had to pick the hardest decision of my life because of that girl, she had me or Elsa stay with her for the rest of our lives, and I chose myself." Then Anna pulled me in and hugged me. I saw Kristoff finally catch up with us.

"Peter, please stay with us." Anna said. After a few minutes of deciding I said "Fine."

I then was walking to the castle when I saw my brother Jay and Emily at the blacksmiths. I ran to him, I had not even hesitated. As I got there Emily stuck me to the ground with her roots.

"Back off of my fiancée" she said.

"That's not how you treat a brother of your fiancée" I said. Jay then looked back and hugged me. He started crying on my shoulders. I then saw Anna and Kristoff approach us.

"Let's go to the Castle, as a group again." I said.

Then we ran off to the castle. I had met Kai and Gerda in the kitchen and hugged them, as they had almost had a heart attack. I then ran to my old room and laid in the bed. Everyone then got into the room.

"So what happened in the 2 years I was gone?" I said.

"We got married." Kristoff said while hugging Anna.

"We got engaged" Jay said while holding Emily.

"And I am still a snowman!" Olaf said while running in the room.

"Olaf!" I said while hugging him while giving him the warmest hug without melting him.

"You are alive Peter!" Olaf said.

"Ok Olaf, I have a mission for you, I want you to find out where Elsa is."

"She is in the garden meditating." Olaf said.

I then ran to the garden and saw Elsa there. I ran for a hug until a guard grabbed me. It was not an usual guard. That guard happened to be one of my trained guards in my army i had made for Elsa, if i had passed away. She then got up and looked at me. All i was wearing was a dirty white shirt and torn black pants.

"Guard kick him out of my arena." She said.

"I challenge you to a dual." I said. "No weapons and no powers."

"You're on!" Elsa said. I haven't fought anyone or anything in a while, but i have been practicing and was training in my captivity.

The battle started, she kicked up to my face but i had blocked the simple move, only to be greeted with a fierce punch in the gut. I then scissor kicked her in the face, she then got up and punched me in the face. I fell down and she sat on me and continuously punched me in the face. Anna the screamed at Elsa, she then looked at her concerned sister only to find out that she had pulled me out and checked if i was ok.

"Anna I am fine. I was the one who started this fight."

"How do you know my sister?" Elsa said while freezing me to the nearest wall.

"Please Elsa I don't want to hurt you again." I said while coughing up a little blood.

"What do you mean?" she said.

"I meant the hardest decision I had to make for you freedom." I said.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Elsa said while looking away. I started to cough up more blood. Then the ice melted and I was on the floor gasping for air. Then Elsa kicked me in the face. I tried to get up but Elsa was on my chest. She had grabbed my throat, pulled me up and kissed me. I then started to have horrid flashbacks of Crystal's time with me and I started to freak out. I then looked around and didn't see my friends but saw Crystal all over.

"No stop it Crystal, no NO!" i said while pulling away from Elsa's kiss.

"Peter are you ok?" she said.

"N-No Crystal nothing is wrong." I said while backing up.

"Peter it's us your friends." Anna said while trying to grab me.

"No don't touch me Crystal, get away from me." I said while running off. My mind what playing tricks on me, i was going on and off of the room crystal had me in. I then was backing up into a corner and saw Crystal in the garden with me.

"Please Crystal no more." I said while tearing up. "N-No more." I said while falling asleep. I woke up and everyone was there in the room with me.

"My head hurts what happened?"

"You had a nervous breakdown." Elsa said. Then Elsa turned into Crystal and I was freaking out again.

"Crystal we can talk about this."

"Talk about what? About how tired I'm going to get you and me?" Crystal said.

"No more Crystal, I don't want it again."

"Fine have the hard way." Crystal said.

I then shook my head and I was back in the room where everyone was in shock. I looked at Elsa and she turned away and cried. I then looked at where I was. I was in the corner of the room and was curled into a ball.

"Can you guys leave except Elsa please?" I said. Then everyone left except Elsa. "Can we start over? Hi I'm Peter Cadwell."

"I didn't know how much pain you have been though." Elsa said while trying not to cry. "Why didn't you let me stay instead of you?"

"I didn't want to think of how you would of turned out, I rather be screwed up in the head for you." "I would be there for you until the end of days." Then I kissed her, then we had gotten to the bed and my memory faded after that.

Then Elsa woke me up of my slumber. I was in her bed, with my clothes scattered around the ground. I looked to my side and saw Elsa there comforting me thought my rough time.

"So that mean I owe you again for saving my life." Elsa said.

"I say this every time I save you; no, it is my job to do so." I said.

"Well that is too late because i got you a gift already. It's on the chair."

I went to the chair and found my coat but this time it was black material that was slick, instead of regular cloth.

"What type of material is this?"

"Oh its is just a material mixed with cloth to make it water resistant." Elsa said.

"Awesome!" I said. I wore the coat and it was still comfy and now i could go in the rain without the soaked coat get in the way. It had the same outlines but the emblem had the colors of orange and yellow besides crimson red. It made a 3 lined flame emblem. My gloves at the palm were open.

"Oh yea the hole inthe glove is so you can summon fire without the glove burning off." Elsa said. Then the pants were black but thick. I put them on and surprisingly i was still mobilized. Then the shirts were just my regular black robe.

"The only thing i didn't change was your boots, they are just in great condition so I didn't want to replace them" Elsa said.

"Thanks you Elsa for the wonderful gifts." I said.

"That's not all" Elsa said. " Both sleeve have detracting claws, your boots have a hidden knife when you stomp on the heel hard enough, more pockets, refilled your armory, and instead of a scarf for your mask I had them make it out of mixed metals for the mouth part of the mask. The hood has a small hat you wear so the hood doesn't fly off when on the run." Elsa said while smiling at the outfit.

"Did I already say that i love you?" I said.

"Yes, you did." Elsa said while kissing me in the lips.

"Well I will be heading off for a bit, ill be back before sundown." I said to Elsa whilst climbing out of the window.

"I can wait for your return" Elsa said while kissing me. Then I leaped to the nearest out cove and continued the steps until I got to the ground. I then climbed the castle wall and then jumped into the streets. I then ran thought the crowds and climbed a shop to get to the roofs. Then I saw Crystal, at the chocolate shop, going to kill Anna. I then leaped of the roof and landed on Crystal.

"What the hell?" Anna said. I didn't respond I just took off Crystal's mask and dragged her by her French braid. I got the castle when Elsa was at the steps. She was shocked to find Crystal in my hands.

"So the assailant of my soon to be husband is here at the castle?"

"Elsa! Help me!" Crystal said. Then Elsa threw me a bag of coins.

"Do whatever you want with her as long as you get her out of my sight." Elsa said while going back into the castle. I then dragged Crystal into the deepest of the dungeon and started my revenge. I chained her to the wall, but these chains are no ordinary ones, these will subdue any "Gift" until they are released from them. I then aimed a crossbow at her head.

"What have I done to you?" Crystal said. I pulled down my mask and hood.

"P-Peter? Why are you doing this?" Crystal said while crying.

"Shut up, we are going to see a friend of mine." I said. I then gagged her and lead her to the trolls. When we had arrived I took the gag off of her.

"Peter! Please don't kill me!" Crystal said while still crying.

"Do you know how much pain I had to deal with because of you? You sick monster." I said. I then went to Pabbie.

"I think she was in a spell when she enslaved me Pabbie." I said.

"Let me check." Pabbie said. After a few moments of looking though her brain Pabbie said:

"You are correct she was in a trance when she enslaved you." Pabbie said.

"By who?" I said.

"By Emily..." Pabbie concurred.


End file.
